Pokemon Special Camping Trip
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: Blue has forced all of the Pokedex Holders to go on a camping trip. Watch as the 13 of them get into major conflicts. Each chapter told from the POV of a Pokedex Holder. Pairings so far: Special, Oldrival.
1. Arriving

****

Three stories in two days? I must have a lot of inspiration.

**Silver: No you don't.**

**Me: Hey, who let you in here? I didn't invite you.**

**Blue: I heard 'invite'! That means a party! Hey, everyone! Party!**

**Me: No!**

**Red, Gold, Ruby, Dia, Pearl: Party!**

**Crystal: They're hopeless.**

**Me: I better do the disclaimer before I die. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon, Pokemon Special, or the characters.**

* * *

(Red's POV)

"Green! Get your butt out of my face!" Silver growled.

"Well, if that pesky girl didn't host this camping trip, we wouldn't be in this mess." Green shot back.

If you're wondering where we are, well, the 8 male Pokedex holders were jammed uncomfortably in Ruby's dad's car. You see, Blue decided to host a camping trip for all the Pokedex holders. She decided to personally blackmail, I mean, invite us to the trip. She made us an offer we couldn't refuse.

"Dia! You're getting crumbs all over this car! My dad's going to kill me!" Ruby, being the neat freak that he is, was currently yelling at Dia, who was eating a cookie.

"Guys, we're here!" I told them. I was really unsure why we had to drive a car to get here. I would have just taken Aero. Blue kept telling us that our camping gear would fall out when we were flying. Pearl fumbled with the door handle and when he opened the door, half of us fell out. We heard snickering outside the car. The 5 female Pokedex holders were laughing at the four who fell out.

"Hey, where's your car?" I didn't see any other cars.

"Silly boy, we flew over here." Blue said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, I thought we couldn't use our-"

"You could have, I just told you that you couldn't because I wanted to see you fall out of that car." Blue began laughing uncontrollably. I swear, I heard Green say 'Tch, pesky girl'.

"Well, we might as well set up." Dia was beginning to eat a bag of chips as he grabbed his bag. Pearl then slapped him.

"Dia! Don't eat so much! This is a camping trip! So therefore we will be having a barbecue." Pearl told him.

"Did someone say 'barbecue'?" Sapphire's mouth was beginning to water and I could see drool. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" I could tell that the girl was getting impatient.

"I planned today's activities." Blue cut in to her drool session and pulled out a card. "First, we have to set up camp. Then, we're going swimming. After that, we have a scavenger hunt. Then, we'll have the barbecue." Sapphire pouted then recovered. This was getting weird. Blue would never tell us anything that she planned. There's obviously a hidden motive she hasn't told us about. Arceus, I'm starting to sound like Green.

* * *

With the 13 of us, even setting camp was hard. Blue had paired us up 2 or 3 to a tent. The groups were as follows: Me and Yellow, Green and Blue, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Dia and Platina, Silver and Emerald and Pearl. Silver, Emerald, and Pearl had to share because we didn't have enough tents.

Yellow and I had no problem setting up our tent. The same couldn't be said for everyone else. Blue kept telling Green to work faster because he was 'a man' and he kept muttering 'Tch, pesky girl'. Those two act like an old married couple. Gold's Ambipom tried to help set up Gold and Crystal's tent, but it only impeded their progress because the tent kept getting knocked over by its tails. Crystal was currently chasing Gold around to try and get Gold to recall Ambipom. Ruby and Sapphire were even worse. Ruby got their tent set up, but when Sapphire went in, he started yelling at her for getting dirt all over his tent. They continued arguing until Sapphire wrecked the tent. Dia was putting his tent together slowly and Platina was struggling to help. She kept muttering something about how commoners had to do something this tedious. Silver and Pearl were putting up their tent without Emerald. Emerald couldn't help because he was tied to a tree. At first, Silver said that Emerald couldn't help because he was too short. Then Emerald tried to attack him. After that, he ended up tied to a tree.

"C'mon Yellow. We have to go change to go swimming." After I said this, she turned red immediately.

"Y-y-you m-mean ch-change our cl-clothes? T-t-together?" I realized why she was red and I probably turned red too,

"I m-meant separately." With that, I went into the forest to change into my swimsuit. After I was done, I saw that Gold and Crystal were done with their tent. I was surprised that Gold wasn't injured.

"Well, you two should go change to go swimming." Yellow said politely. I have to admit, Yellow is pretty cute when she does that. Wait. I did not just think that.

"Let's go!" Gold took off his shirt and cap and jumped into the lake. The splash was so big that it messed up Green's tent. Blue just laughed at his luck and didn't bother helping. Yellow just chuckled as I slid into the water. I saw Crystal go into the forest, probably to change. Just then, I saw that Ruby and Sapphire's tent was done. However, they were still arguing.

"I'm going in there right now!" Sapphire yelled.

"No you aren't! You will wear a proper bathing suit! Not those leaves!" Ruby shot back.

"Why can't I wear the leaves? They're so much more free than your _synthetic_ bathing suits!"

"That's just wrong! Everyone here is wearing a proper bathing suit and you should follow suit!" Just then, Blue cut in.

"I'm pretty sure that Ruby just doesn't want Gold staring at your body." Blue happily chimed. Both of them flushed red. Sapphire silently grabbed the bathing suit Ruby made out of his hand and walked into the forest after thinking about the idea of Gold staring at her. "She's all yours, Ruby." Blue happily told him before going to check on Green's progress. Ruby's cheeks became red once again before he went to go change. This is going to be a long camping trip.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter done!**

**Sapphire: I would've gone in with my leaves if Gold wasn't there.**

**Me: I'm pretty sure Ruby would only let you go if he was the only male there.**

**Ruby & Sapphire: *blushes***

**Ruby: That is not true!**

**Blue: I'm pretty sure it is!**

**Me: Second chapter will be up soon! Bye!**


	2. Scavenger Hunt Cards

****

Chapter 2 is here! I'm probably going to torture Green today.

**Green: You can't torture me.**

**Me: Then I'll get Blue to do it.**

**Green: That pesky girl can't do a thing to me.**

**Blue: Oh, really?**

**Me: How'd you get in here?**

**Blue: *shows key***

**Me: *checks pocket* What the...?**

**Green: Pesky girl.**

**Blue: I love you too, Green.**

**Me: Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Special, or its characters.**

* * *

(Green's POV)

That pesky girl. Making me set up the tent myself. Everyone's in the water but me and Emerald. That's only because Emerald's still tied to the tree.

"Hey there, Green!" A pesky voice rang in my ears. The pole in my hand fell out and wrecked the tent **again**.

"Tch, pesky girl." I muttered.

"I'm not a pesky girl. I'm **your** pesky girl." Blue said cheerfully. Looks like I muttered that a little too loud. I looked back to see she was in a black bathing suit and she was licking an ice cream cone. "You like what you see?" She asked after a while. I realized that I was staring at her. Damn it. I probably turned red. "Hey, you're blushing!" She pointed at my cheeks. Damn it.

"I'm not blushing." I was really angry now.

"Whatever you say." She then skipped off to the lake. It took me ten minutes to set up the tent. I went off to change since I was finally done. I really didn't want to get in the same lake as that pesky girl. I really wished she didn't blackmail me so I could stay at the Viridian Gym. I looked up at the lake to see Red and Yellow splashing each other lightly. Gold's Remoraids kept squirting Crystal and she was trying to kill him. Silver just stood there in the water. He let his Pokemon out for some fun. Ruby let out his Swampert because he thought it needed to get hydrated. Sapphire was sneaking up on Ruby with a killer's eye. He's so going to get it now. Dia was trying to reach the food on the edge of the lake while Pearl was chasing Platina because she splashed him. Platina was saying something about how she was jealous of the commoners because they could do things like this.

"HEY! HEY! Can someone untie me? Please?" Emerald was still yelling because no one had bothered to untie him. Everyone noticed him. Instead of untying him, they just laughed.

"So, you finished putting up the tent?" That annoying voice was back.

"Yes, I did. But **someone **didn't bother to help." I grumbled.

"Well, of course. Emerald was tied to that tree. How could he help you?" Blue laughed as she said this. As I slid into the water, she said she had an important announcement. "Attention, everyone! Get out of the water, please. It's time for the scavenger hunt." Everyone got out of the water and headed to opposite sides of the forest to change. After everyone changed, the pesky girl announced the rules.

"These are the rules. You will be partnered up with your tent-mate on the scavenger hunt. You will each get a list of items to find. Each list is different. You and your partner must find the 10 items on the list in 1 hour. If you do not find the 10 items within 1 hour, you will not get dinner until everyone else is finished." Dia looked shocked at this statement. "Since Silver, Emerald, and Pearl are a threesome, one of them will be the referee. The referee hands out the cards and will keep the time." I went over to untie Emerald from the tree. They played rock-paper-scissors to find the referee. In the end, Silver became referee and Emerald and Pearl were partnered up. Blue whispered something to Silver and he passed the cards out. I have a sneaking suspicion that she's rigging the hunt. Blue took our card for herself, so I saw everyone's cards after they were passed out.

* * *

**Red and Yellow's card.**

1. Cheri Berry

2. Pikachu Hair

3. Viridian City Gym Badge

4. Feather of a Flying type Pokemon

5. Premier Ball

6. Salveyo Weed

7. Dawn Stone

8. Purple Pokeblock

9. A blue rock

10. Banana from a Tropius

* * *

**Gold and Crystal's card.**

1. Pecha Berry

2. Rattata Hair

3. Violet City Gym Badge

4. Sea Incense

5. Repeat Ball

6. Wood from an Apricorn Tree

7. Shiny Stone

8. Blue Pokeblock

9. A green rock

10. Leaf from Torterra's tree.

* * *

**Ruby and Sapphire's card.**

1. Aspear Berry

2. Sentret Hair

3. Petalburg City Gym Badge

4. Lax Incense

5. Level Ball

6. Wood from a Red Plant

7. Dusk Stone

8. Gold Pokeblock

9. A yellow rock

10. Leaf from Sceptile's tail

* * *

**Dia and Platina's card.**

1. Chesto Berry

2. Zigzagoon Hair

3. Hearthome City Gym Badge

4. Full Incense

5. Heal Ball

6. Leaf from Sitrus Plant

7. Oval Stone

8. Sour Poffin

9. A purple rock

10. Spit from Swampert

* * *

**Emerald and Pearl's card.**

1. Rawst Berry

2. Bidoof Hair

3. Contest Ribbon

4. Luck Incense

5. Dusk Ball

6. Leaf from Oran Plant

7. Fire Stone

8. Bitter Poffin

9. A red rock

10. Pokemon pee

* * *

Some of these things on the cards are ridiculous. Pokemon pee? Seriously. I don't think anyone would want to watch and collect pokemon pee.

"Here Green. Read our card." Blue handed me our card. "You should find the some of the items quite interesting."

"1. Oran Berry" I started. "2. Pidgey Feather. 3. Battle Frontier Symbol. 4. Pure Incense. 5. Timer Ball. 6. Leaf from Chesto Plant. These aren't interesting at all, Blue." I couldn't see what she meant by 'interesting'. "7. Water Stone. 8. Spicy Poffin. 9. A gold rock. 10. A scale from..." My face paled at the last one. "...a Luvdisc found in the Cave of Lovers." Blue finished. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT.

* * *

**That was a little less torture than I would have wanted.**

**Blue: I can't wait for us to find the tenth item. I hear that cave is _really _romantic.**

**Green: Someone, kill me now.**

**Me: I want to see this. Anyway, please review. Bye!**


	3. The Hunt Concludes

**Chapter 3! This chapter hopefully will amuse you more than the last chapter did.**

**Green: I wasn't amused.**

**Blue: I was very amused.**

**Me: You lovebirds should shut up.**

**Green: *leaves room***

**Blue: Aww...He's just shy.**

**Me: Time to do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Special or the characters.**

* * *

(Blue's POV)

I really wish I had a camera to capture Green's face after he read the last item. His face right now was so worth hosting this entire trip. Well, I sort of rigged the cards. I had Silver make sure that we got this card.

"Don't worry, Green! We're going in there together to look for that scale." I slammed his back to reassure him. In reality, I planted a tracking device on his back just to make sure that we went in there together. You see, I'm like so in love with him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Why else would he call me and only me a pesky girl? I organized this whole trip just to get him to admit that he loves me. Anyway, the Cave of Lovers is rumored to cause any two people that go in there at the same time to fall in love with each other. I know I'm getting desperate, but it's a dark cave. You can get away with anything in a dark cave. "You can get the first 5 items, while I'll find the next four. When we find the other items, we can come here." I told him. With that, I walked off to get my items from my bag. You see, I packed eight items in my bag to make sure that no matter what items I have to find, I would get them. I had a replica of a Battle Frontier Symbol to make up for that one. I pulled out my Green tracker to see him walking towards the cave. I grabbed the four items I needed, and I had Ditty get me over there really fast. When I landed, he was walking up to the cave, most likely to avoid going in there with me. "Hey there, Green!"

"What the...?" The cutie looked at me curiously.

"So you came here too? I came here because I found the four items I was supposed to find. Well, since you're here, let's go!" I linked my arm with his. My plan's going perfectly. Good thing I came here yesterday and put a Luvdisc in here. I certainly didn't want him to think that his trip was all for nothing. Continuing my plan, I ran up ahead towards the hidden lake in the cave. I turned around and he tripped over the tripwire that was _conveniently _placed there by yours truly. Soon, he was on top of me. "Well, Green. I didn't know you were that into me." I faked surprise.

"I'm not." He grumbled. He began to get up. Fortunately, I expected this.

"Sure you are." I snaked my arms around his neck to prevent him from escaping. If it wasn't as dark as the Dark Cave, I probably could see a blush on his face. Knowing him, he would probably send one of his Pokemon to save him.

"You're probably right." His voice echoed in the cave. I was going to answer before I was silenced by a warm feeling on my lips. Holy crap. Green was kissing me! Before I realized it, he broke free. I just laid there until he had finished getting what he came here for.

"Let's go. I have to find the other five items." Green said as he walked out of the cave. I finally got over the shock and got up. "Where's that Oran Berry?"

* * *

"Pure Incense? Where the hell am I supposed to find that?" Green said in disbelief. He had already found the Oran Berry, the Timer Ball, and the Pidgey feather (you wouldn't believe what he had to go through to get that).

"I know where it is." I chimed in.

"If you knew where it was, then why didn't you tell me?" He snarled.

"The same reason I told you that you had to come in a car." I answered. As we walked back to the campsite, we saw everyone else looking for their items. Red and Yellow had found their Cheri Berry, Pikachu Hair (obviously), Feather of a Flying type Pokemon (I heard Red yelling that his Aero didn't have a feather, then Yellow reminded him that she had Dody), Premier Ball, Salveyo Weed, Dawn Stone, and the blue rock.

"Red, we need the Viridian City Gym Badge. Can I have it?" Yellow asked Red, thinking that he had all 8 Kanto gym badges.

"Uh, Yellow? I don't have the Viridian City Gym Badge." Red admitted. "Only Green has it." Oh, Red. Sometimes you're just so hopeless.

Gold and Crystal had found the Pecha Berry, Rattata Hair, Repeat Ball, Apricorn Tree wood, Shiny Stone, green rock, and the leaf from Torterra. Gold was currently in the lake looking for a Sea Incense. Crystal was currently asking Ruby for a blue Pokeblock. Speaking of Ruby, he and Sapphire were almost done. They only needed the Sceptile leaf and the Level Ball. Dia and Platina only needed the Swampert spit. They were standing next to Ruby, waiting to ask Ruby to make his Swampert spit. Emerald and Pearl were all done with their hunt. Pearl was obviously disgusted at the bottle of Pokemon pee that they had collected.

"So, where's the Incense?" Green asked.

"Here, it is!" I handed him the Incense I got from my bag. "You also need a Frontier Symbol." I dropped the Symbol replica into his hand. I don't think he was surprised that I cheated.

"You competed in the Battle Frontier?" He asked.

"No, of course not. It's a replica."

"I have a better idea." Green returned the replica and began walking towards Emerald. "Hey, Emerald. Can I borrow a Frontier Symbol?" Emerald looked at him curiously.

"Why do you need one of them?" The short kid asked.

"Scavenger Hunt. If you won't hand one over, I will remind you that I untied you from that tree." Green answered.

"Here you go." Emerald gave him the Tactics Symbol and walked off. We're done! With about 10 minutes to spare!

* * *

Right before the hunt was over, Yellow walked up to us.

"Um, excuse me? Green, we need the Viridian City Gym Badge for the hunt. May we borrow it?" Yellow politely asked.

"On one condition." I butted in. I had a plan. "We'll give you the badge if...you and Red kiss." Yellow blushed furiously.

"N-n-no! W-w-w-we c-couldn't!" She stuttered. Yellow was obviously uncomfortable with the condition. Just the way I like it.

"We couldn't what?" Red came up and asked.

"N-n-nothing!" Yellow frantically said.

"She wants the Viridian City Gym Badge and we'll only hand it over on one condition." Green said.

"Well, what is it?" Red inquired.

"You two have to kiss." I said mischeviously. Red had become as red as Yellow. "Better hurry! Hunt ends in 30 seconds."

"Fine." Red sighed.

"Wha-" Yellow was cut off by Red's lips meeting with hers. After they parted, Green gave them what they came for and the new couple walked back to the campsite.

"That was fun!" I laughed. I am loving this trip.

_BBBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

The bell that signified the end of the hunt rang out.

* * *

As we gathered around the campfire, Silver judged our items. Only the team of Dia and Platina lost, because Ruby didn't want his Swampert to spit.

"No! This is all Ruby's fault. I'm going to starve now." Dia complained.

"Platina, you should be thankful that Dia lost as well." I told her. "He would have eaten most of the food if he had won."

"By the way, where's Red and Yellow?" Green was looking around the campsite for them.

"Guess they're making out again." I laughed. Everyone's eyes widened. Gold spit out his drink.

"Again?" Everyone asked.

"The pesky girl made them kiss." Green told them.

"Shut up. You kissed me too." I reminded him.

"Good going, Green! You got the hot one!" Gold cheered. Silver punched him in the face.

"Guys! The food is ready!" Sapphire called.

* * *

**Hooray for OldrivalShipping and SpecialShipping!**

**Yellow: I still can't believe you made me and Red kiss!**

**Me: Don't worry. More people will kiss later.**

**Dia: Really? Who are they?**

**Me: That's for me to know, and for you to guess. Please review. Bye!**


	4. The Hunt Concludes Alternate POV

**This is Chapter 4! It's told from Yellow's POV. It's told at the same time as the previous chapter. I really couldn't think of anything else for Yellow.**

**Pearl: When am I going to get some time to talk?**

**Me: Eventually.**

**Platina: I also wish to speak.**

**Me: Shut up. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon Special or its characters.**

* * *

(Yellow's POV)

"Cheri Berry, Pikachu Hair, Premier Ball, Salveyo Weed, Dawn Stone..." Red read the items aloud. The scavenger hunt cards had just been handed out and I was freaking out! I really didn't want to lose in front of Red! What if I couldn't find the items? "Yellow, is something wrong? You're shaking." Red's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm perfectly fine." I faked a smile and began looking at the card. "Pikachu Hair. That's an easy one. Go, Chuchu!" I sent out my Pikachu, Chuchu.

"Pika Pikachu!" Chuchu cheered. I plucked a hair from her ear, next to the flower. "One down, nine to go!" I happily cheered. Red smiled his warm smile that I had grown to love and went through the other items.

"Let's find the Cheri Berry first." Red got on the ground to find the red berry. I, on the other hand, began looking through the forest for any Cheri plants. Some Zigzagoon scampered by me as I looked for any sign of the red plant. My mind suddenly hatched an idea. I stopped one of the Zigzagoon and placed my hand upon its forehead to see if it had seen a Cheri Berry.

_What Zigzagoon Saw_

_"Gold, we better get started." Crystal told her partner. "We need to find a Pecha Berry."_

_"I'm on it, super serious gal!" Gold ran off into the forest._

_"Arceus, what is wrong with him? I honestly don't know why I fell in love with him." Crystal said. She looked around to see if anyone heard it. She wiped a drop of sweat from her head. "Rattata Hair. Come on, Rattata. I need your hair." Crystal walked off and Ruby came into view._

_"Well, we've got the Gold Pokeblock and the Petalburg City Gym Badge already. That's a good start." Ruby murmured. "Let's start off with the Sceptile leaf."_

_"That's easy. We can ask Emerald for one." Sapphire said cheerfully. She hopped off in the direction that Emerald and Pearl went in. Ruby sighed. The view shifts to Dia and Platina._

_"We have the Hearthome City Gym Badge, and you can stay here to make that Poffin, Dia." Platina told him._

_"Yes, Missy." Dia said enthusiastically. He grabbed a pot and began cooking._

_"What to look for?" Platina looked around and her eyes met with Zigzagoon's. "Zigzagoon Hair. Get over here, you wild Pokemon." Platina began chasing Zigzagoon. As Platina caught up and plucked a hair from the Zigzagoon, one could see Sapphire chasing Emerald._

_"Why won't you give a leaf?" Sapphire asked as she tackled the blond kid._

_"I don't like you two!" Emerald shouted back._

_"Sapphire! Get off of him!" Ruby yelled. Sapphire got up quietly, obviously shocked by Ruby's harsh tone. Zigzagoon then ran off._

_End thoughts of Zigzagoon_

Nothing we can use. At least I saw everyone's progress. I sighed in defeat. I felt really bad about using Pokemon to cheat.

"Yellow, where are you?" Red called out to me. I was looking into Zigzagoon's mind too long.

"I'm right here!" I called back.

"I found the Cheri Berry. Turns out I had one in my bag." Red admitted. "I also found a Premier Ball." He held up a white Pokeball. "Anyway, did you find anything?" He asked me.

"No. What should we look for next?" I decided not to tell him about everyone's progress. I looked at the list. "How about the Feather of the Flying type Pokemon? That should be easy." He had a panicked look on his face.

"My Flying type doesn't have a feather. Aero is made of stone, so he doesn't have feathers." Red started freaking out. "It's not easy at all. We'll have to find a Pidgey or something. And that's going to be hard."

"Red, calm down. Remember, I still have Dody." I told him. His breathing slowed down.

"Thanks Yellow." I simply sighed. I don't know why I'm in love with him. It's certainly not because of his intelligence. Probably because of his kindness. Ack! Thank Arceus I only thought that. "Hey, are you alright? You're turning all red."

"I'm perfectly fine." I lied and sent out Dody and plucked a feather from him. "Anyway, let's find the other items. How about the Salveyo Weed?" I asked him.

"Uh...What's that?" I checked my Pokedex. Apparently, it's a plant that can cure paralysis. It is mostly found at the bottom of lakes.

"It's a plant that can be found at the bottom of lakes. Poliwag can help to find it." I told him.

"Well, that's easy. Go, Poli!" Red sent out his Poliwrath.

"I don't think Poliwrath can help to find Salveyo Weed." I said as I sat down on the edge of the lake, getting ready to fish for Poliwag. About 5 minutes later, Red spoke up.

"What were you saying about Poliwrath being unable to find Salveyo Weed?" I looked behind me to see Red's Poliwrath, holding an armful of the green plant.

"Wow! That's great!" I hugged him before I realized what I was doing. I immediately let go, embarrassed. As I was about to apologize, I saw a twinkle in the pile of Salveyo Weed. "What's that?" I pointed to the twinkling.

"What do you- oh! It's a Water Stone." Red held it up for me to see.

"Hey, isn't that one of our items?" I asked him.

"Water Stone isn't on our list."

"A blue rock is."

"So?"

"A Water Stone is a rock that is blue." I told him.

"Oh, well that means we have 4 items to go, with 40 minutes left! Now, let's find a...Dawn Stone!" Red crawled on the ground, looking for a Dawn Stone. We spent half an hour looking for the stone. Eventually, Platina just gave it to us out of kindness. Who knew finding a stone would be so hard? I looked at the card to see what items still remained.

"Red, we need the Viridian City Gym Badge. Can I have it?" I stuck out my hand.

"Uh, Yellow? I don't have the Viridian City Gym Badge." Red admitted "Only Green has it." How do you become the Champion of the Pokemon League if you don't have every badge? Oh well, I'll worry about that later.

"So, let's get the Pokeblock and the Tropius banana." We headed off to find Ruby and Sapphire. When we found them, Sapphire was going off to find Emerald for the Sceptile leaf and Ruby was striking a deal with Crystal. He got his Level Ball and the team of Dia and Platina walked up to Ruby.

"No! I'm not making my Swampert spit! It is disgusting! I'm sorry, but I can't let you have the spit." Dia and Platina walked away in defeat. I walked up to Ruby, ready to ask for the Pokeblock.

"Um, Ruby? Red and I need a Purple Pokeblock, can we have it?" I asked politely.

"Sure, it's not disgusting and you've never done anything bad to me, so here." He handed me a purple cube and I walked over to see how Red was doing.

"Of course! Anything for my idol!" Sapphire cheerily said. She sent out her Tropius and plucked a banana from its neck and handed it to Red.

"Now we only need the Viridian City Gym Badge." I told him. "Let's find Green!" We found him and Blue sitting back at the campsite.

"Um, excuse me? Green, we need the Viridian City Gym Badge for the hunt. May we borrow it?" I asked him.

"On one condition." Blue butted in. Uh oh. I didn't like the sound of that. "We'll give you the badge if...you and Red kiss." I probably turned red. I knew I shouldn't have told her that I was in love with Red last year.

"N-n-no! W-w-w-we c-couldn't!" I said frantically. I wasn't going to have my first kiss because of a scavenger hunt.

"We couldn't what?" Red walked up and asked. Arceus is trying to kill me. I know it.

"N-n-nothing!" I tried to cover up what Blue said.

"She wants the Viridian City Gym Badge and we'll only hand it over on one condition." Green said.

"Well, what is it?" Red asked.

"You two have to kiss." Blue said with a smirk. I hated that look. I normally don't hate many things, but that was one of the things that I hated. I saw that he blushed. "Better hurry! Hunt ends in 30 seconds."

"Fine." Red said. What did he just say?

"Wha-" I was cut off by Red's lips. Red was kissing me! If Green and Blue weren't watching, I probably would have melted into it. Green handed us the badge and we walked away from them. I had mixed feelings about that kiss. I was happy that I got my first kiss from Red, but I was sad because I got it because of this scavenger hunt. Red opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off.

_BBBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

"Well, we better go!" I said as I pulled his hand. We gave our items to Silver.

"Yellow, I have to talk to you." Red whispered in my ear after I had given our ten items to the redhead. We silently walked towards the woods. "Yellow, about that kiss..." He trailed off. I was worried now. "I just need you to know, the scavenger hunt had nothing to do with it." I was really confused now.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I kissed you because I wanted to, not because I needed the badge." He told me. "That was a bonus."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"I'm trying to say that...I love you, Yellow." Red gripped my hands. Before he could do anything else, I decided to kiss him. I know it's not like me, but the moment was perfect.

"I love you too, Red." I told him after we broke apart.

"Guys, the food is ready!" We heard Sapphire call.

"Let's go!" Red pulled me towards the campsite.

* * *

**Hooray for SpecialShipping! I'm sorry if you don't like it. I just had to exaggerate on the SpecialShipping moment.**

**Blue: I still wish I had a camera.**

**Green: Tough luck, pesky girl. This is what you get.**

**Blue: *smirk* Oh, really? *kisses Green***

**Silver: *walks in* Umm...I'm interrupting something, aren't I?**

**Me: Yeah, you are. Let them kiss. I know you're a bit jealous, but you'll have to deal with it. Please review. Bye!**


End file.
